


Body Heat

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cuddling & Snuggling, Illnesses, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sherlock Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Sherlock and John aren't a couple, but when you are ill sometimes you just need to be warm.





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B written for the November 2017 Sherlock Challenge - Illness

John and Sherlock lie cuddled together on the sofa. The cuddling isn’t actual _cuddling_ of course. It is necessity. They both have flu and whatever they do they can’t seem to get warm, the fire is on, they have blankets aplenty, but still over the course of the day they have gravitated. They started on opposite sides of the sofa, then Sherlock wedged his toes under John’s thigh, and sighed happily at the warmth. John had grumbled about the “Bloody blocks of ice.” then slowly relaxed as the digits warmed.

 

It was a matter of gradual shifting, inch by inch, every movement just coincidentally moving them closer, unconsciously seeking body heat. It was when they both succumbed to sleep that the real cuddling, or as it probably is more properly described, snuggling, began. They wriggled and squirmed, and eventually Sherlock lay across the entire sofa with John’s head on his chest, John’s body tucked between him and the back of the chair, and their legs entwined firmly together.

 

They could hardy get closer when John wakes and realises what they have done. He smiles and shrugs, untangles his arm just enough to reach for a tissue, then lays back down, maybe hugging Sherlock just the tiniest bit tighter, and drifts back to sleep as he listens to his friend’s wheezing breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there an award for the author who has the most fics or chapters written that end with the boys falling asleep? If so I think I'm a strong contender :-)


End file.
